eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Erollisi Day
Overview Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Norrathian Goddess of Love and the Hunt. This event occurs around the same time real world holiday, Valentine's Day, but runs for almost 2 weeks. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. This event first appeared in 2005. Some quests are NOT repeatable, but they may unlock the ability to buy some rewards from holiday merchants. Rewards from retired quests may appear on holiday merchants too, so always check there or look closely at the rewards for the holiday themed race. Unlike Frostfell, which has quests primarily in a special zone, quests for this event are often found all over the world. You will find many of the quests in The City of Freeport or Qeynos Province District (Qeynos Harbor). Because the event honors the goddess of love and her temple is found within, many quests are centered around New Halas. New This Year :The following highlights new content added. Please move any content into the main article below when new content is live for the next year. Added in 2016 :The event will offically begin on 2/10/2016. Red links are due to the fact that the info is currently only on the beta server. Erollisi Day saw the addition of 2 new quests and 9 mew achievements. :Quests: *Cuts Like a Knife *Vision of Love :New Achievements: *Heart of the Shattered Lands *Doomed Lovers *Thalumbra Lovers Do It Deep *Passions of Kunark *Love Found in Innothule *Love on the Shattered Seas *Love is Eternal *Burning Passions in a Frigid Land *Hearts Across Faydwer :Items and Recipes: New items to purchase using holiday currency have been added to the merchant, Douglas. Steven is selling one new recipe book. See the pages for these merchants or visit them when the event is live to look at their offerings. Merchants Identical merchants are found in both The City of Freeport near Seafarer's Roost and The Qeynos Province District, near Fish's Alehouse and Inn. See the pages for these doppelgangers to get their locations in each city zone. The first two are true merchants, while the other non-quest giving NPCs will exchange the holiday drops (candy and/or love notes) for notes that can be stacked or more holiday coins. :Merchants: * * :Non-quest giving NPCs: * - Love note and candy consolidator * - Love note and candy exchange Currency and Seasonal Loot *Erollisi coin - this currency is awarded for quests during the event *Erollisi Day Hard Candy and Love Notes - monsters drop a variety of items specific to this holiday while it is live. These drops, which candy hearts or love notes can be used to craft items all year or they can be exchanged for more coins to purchase items from the vendors. :Two NPCs will help minimize your bag clutter: * - consolidates love note and candy into neat stacks of Barbarian love notes * - will trade a minimum of 5 candies or notes for 5 Erollisi coins. Collection *Romantic Flower Petals - you'll see event-specific collection items on the ground in major cities. Instead of the usual "shiny" (glows gold) the collectibles look have flower petals floating up from them. It seems that some collection items are limited to different areas with quests. For example, you will find different collectibles in New Halas than you will in Freeport or Qeynos, so if you're having difficulty finishing, try a new location! Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, the following recipes can be purchased only while Erollisi Day is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need hard candy or love notes looted from monsters to craft these items. The candy and notes are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed items. :These recipes sold by : *Romantic Gifts to Craft *Romantic Gifts to Craft II *Romantic Gifts to Craft III *Romantic Gifts to Craft IV *Romantic Gifts to Craft VI *Romantic Gifts to Craft VII *Romantic Gifts to Craft VIII *Romantic Gifts to Craft IX - added in 2016 Adventure Quests The following quests are typical adventure quests that may involve a fight or two, but many are courier-style quests that require going to and from various NPCs to deliver items or have a conversation. Most of the text is quite funny! Though they do not necessarily involve fighting, they will grant adventure experience (XP). Repeatable Once per Year *Could It Be Magic? from in The Thundering Steppes. Added in 2015. *A Cold-Hearted Snake from in Lavastorm Added in 2015. *I Melt With You from in Great Divide Added in 2015. *Love Lines - cheesey pick up lines, offered within FP and Qy *Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! (matching making, starts in just out side of the gate to Freeport or Qeynos with Diana Heartstrings in Commonlands or David Torchsong in Antonica) *Tainted Love – Repeatable, once per year *Heal the Pain– Repeatable, once per year Non-repeatable Each character can do the following quests only once. In some cases the rewards they offer can be obtained by completing the Hearts A' Flutter Race (below) or by purchasing identical items from the event merchants. *Shot Through the Heart – NOT repeatable *What's Love Got to Do With It? – NOT repeatable *Bouquet of Trust – NOT repeatable *Harts Full of Trust– NOT repeatable *Sacrificial Trust – NOT repeatable *Unforgettable – NOT Repeatable Races (Unlimited Repeatable) The races are held in two locations just outside the gates to The City of Freeport *Hearts a'Flutter (originally appeared in 2007, was revamped in 2014) Like the Frostfell race, only the 1st place reward is unique. The rest can be bought from the Erollisi Day merchants. The list of rewards has grown exponentially over the years, so check the quest page for options and look at offerings closely each year in case anything new is added! Romantic Titles Most live events have at least one quest series that unlocks titles. *My Romantic Reputation - this is a quest series that was previously begun by getting an in-game mail from "your secret admirer". It now begins when you collect a rose from the ground in New Halas. *Flowers given to 25 different people yields the title "The Flirtatious" *Flowers given to 100 different people yields the title "The Romantic" *Flowers given to 250 different people yields the title "The Passionate" *Flowers given to 500 different people yields the title "The Amorous" *Flowers given to 1000 different people yields the title "The Heartbreaker" *Flowers given to 2000 different people yields the title "The Prurient" Each year players can collect roses found on the ground in New Halas and hand them out to other players. Doing so unlocks various titles like The Flirtatious. Though you can only get the quest during the event by handing out your first rose, you can continue to hand out roses all year long if you collect enough or find more to buy from the broker. Shortly after you log in this Erollisi season, you will receive the quest My Romantic Reputation (however, those continuing from last year won't receive it again, you can continue where you left off). The quest leads you through acquiring one of several suffix titles by gifting others with fresh-cut roses. You can harvest roses in the Enchanted Lands and in Frostfang Sea. To set any title you've earned, press C to open the character sheet, click the Options tab and use the drop-down arrow to change your titles. Achievements *In 2014 the new Achievement, themed to match the holiday. See the Achievements tab of your journal for a list of quests to complete and items to craft. Doing so unlocks a few extra items to purchase from the Erollisi Day merchants. Rewards and Merhant Items Erolisi Day now offers far too many items to provide a full list, but some popular and retunring items (as examples) include: *Pink Unicorn - a mount *Erollisi Day Cloak - a holiday themed cloak *a White Teddy Othmir - a house item *Frosted Marble Statue of the Sisterhood - a statue house item *Cloak of the Sisterhood *Golden Vase of Charity * Retired Quests and Event History Events and quests in this section heralded the introduction of this holiday or describe changes that were made to the quests. The info below is reatined for game history. Old Event Announcement "The days dedicated to Erollisi, the Goddess of Love, are here, once more! There's a need for lovers and the often infatuated to visit Lavastorm, Great Divide, and the Thundering Steppes. My prayer is that you answer this call and strengthen the ties of love throughout Norrath. Additionally, there is much to do for love in Antonica, the Commonlands, and the cities of Qeynos, Freeport, and New Halas during this celebration of all things romantic. Meanwhile, love notes and message candies hold new worth with tradeskillers, and holiday merchants in Qeynos Province District or the City of Freeport, alike." From 2005 Premonitions introduced the coming event: The Priesthood of Erollisi is playing the plans for this year's celebration very close to the robes, so there is little information at this time. One possible hint is the sudden an unusual compulsion of creatures all over Norrath to write love notes and carry hard candies on their persons. *2005: , served as an easy quest for a charmed item involved tracking down a statue. The item could either be equipped or turned into a house item just like heritage quest items. The item looked like a short wand with a heart on the end and 3 arrows through the heart. When equipped, the item produces white sparkles. When placed in your house, it can be clicked on to make everyone else in the room turn and flirt with you. From 2006 and asked you to gather heart-shaped essences so she could create a love potion. Reward was one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. The quest was available from or . Oddly, Aaronolis had no clue about the festivities going on. He has continued to hang out in on the bridge to for the nice view. From 2011 Priest Aaronolis Swornlove offers the quest Total Eclipse of the Heart in New Halas. You will find Aaronolis near the shrine of Erollisi. You needed to complete his previous questline (Bouquet of Trust, Harts Full of Trust, and Sacrificial Trust) before he will offered it to you. Old Secret Admirer Note On February 09, 2007, players began receiving in-game mail from "Your Secret Admirer" with a subject line of "Be Mine?". The letter read From 2007-2014, your mailbox would receive the following note, which was later replaced by the new version of the My Romantic Reputation quest: :My dearest , : :Roses are Red, :Violets are blue :I will be too :If I can't have you : :Take this poem and this rose as a token of my undying affection on this Erollisi Day. Perhaps I will see you speaking with Dalron in either East Freeport or North Qeynos. Maybe we will meet chasing down Erollisi essences in Antonica or the Commonlands. I just hope to have the courage to hail you if I see you. :Until then, know all of my love abides with you, although we have never met. :Love, :Your Secret Admirer Attached to the email was a Single Red Rose, a house-placeable item. fr:Jour d'Erollisi * Category:Live Events